Do You Believe In Dragons?
by PantherLilyxKiwi
Summary: Dreams carry us through everything, or so I thought. I believed my goals would keep me strong and block out distractions. What I didn't know was that nothing could distract me from this. Before I tell you about my story though, I must first ask you this; Do you believe in dragons? Lucy x Dragon Slayers, Rated T for language atm
1. Grievance

**Okay so I'm kinda terrible with criticism, if it's said really nicely I can take it, but otherwise, I'm weak, I'm sorry.**

 **Disclaimer (bcs everyone else does this even tho it's unnecessary)**

 **I DON'T OWN FT, IF I DID LUCY WOULD GET A LOT MORE ACTION (in both meanings of the word)**

* * *

Dreams carry us through everything, or so I thought. In the beginning, I believed my goals would keep me strong and block out distractions. I didn't know that nothing could distract me from this.

* * *

Dear mama,

Junior year of high school seems domestic enough. I never really thought I'd make it to junior year, it always seemed so out of my reach, so far ahead. Growing up the youngest made everything seem like I would never be that age, until all of the sudden I was…

"Lucy! Get your ass down here!" screamed one of the matrons. My head shot up at the sound of my name, momentarily distracting me from my journal. If I wasn't at the bottom of the stairs ready to go to school in 5 minutes I knew I'd face a lecture again. I grabbed my nearest hoodie and some black leggings and called it good. Bolting down the staircase I attempted to simultaneously throw on my old school vans, failing. I would have eaten the carpet stairs if Loke didn't grab my arm before impact. Readjusting my posture, I shot him a smile and then finished making my way to Matron Porlyusica. While she was a strict old hag, she was my favorite.

"Aye ma'am," I met her gaze head-on, her stern expression unwavering, but I could make out the slight crinkle in her eyes that meant she was happy, well as happy as she could be. She then ushered me into the car and we took off. Cars have always made me nervous, but I trusted Porly. My nervousness didn't stem from motion sickness, thank god, what weakling has that. As the thought crossed my mind I smiled a little, picturing Loke doubled over in the backseat. Out of everyone, he'd hate motion sickness the most because he wouldn't be able to win any races anymore.

As we pulled up to the school I got excited, Fairy Tail High, the number 1 school for literary scholarships. I've been attending here for 3 years now, but it still gets me every time. A light smack on my head brought me into reality again, Porly gave me a glare and nodded to the window. A tiny bluenette stood there making faces, trying to get my attention. A laugh escaped my lips, earning me another smack and a kick out the door. Levy added onto the abuse with a rough grab, jerking me into a hug.

"Levy, I saw you yesterday, just because it's a new school year doesn't mean we have to act like we haven't seen each other in forever," I complained, she ignored. I felt something move across my waist as I almost panicked, but saw Loke's ring and calmed down. "Loke I thought I already told you to keep your hands to yourself."

"And what fun would that be princess," he practically purred in my ear. I swatted at his face to make him back up but grinned nonetheless. Looking at my two best friends I knew this year was going to be great.

* * *

Today was going great! My new writing 121 teacher was amazing, her teaching was fluid and I just sat there and took it all in. I'd seen a few more of my friends, but they were much more relaxed to see me, unlike Levy. Erza gave me a strong hug, but other than that was silent, and I didn't let grey touch me. He had just got done with P.E and had taken off his shirt because it was "Too hot." Too hot my ass, fucking stripper.

Since my day was going so well, I figured now would be the best time to visit my parents. After Porly drove me home, I grabbed my bike and sped off. After about a half hour bike ride I was in the redwoods. They stood massive around me, shrinking the little height I had. The trees raced across my view until I found my desired destination. A single tree, fallen over, just a little bit away from the main road.

"Hey mom, hey dad, how are you doing? I'm sorry I haven't come down in a while...I was working on prepping for this year's studies," small tears formed in my eyes. Said tears grew as I turned my focus to the scorched roughly carved initials on the fallen tree. Her parents had their first date here and fell in love here, it's ironic that they died here. A car accident, 3 years ago. They had, had a fight causing her dad to drink too much. My mom refused to let him drive like that so she hopped in the car, hoping it would stop him. She thought wrong. It was raining that night and thunder and lightning had begun to grow. Dad had wanted to go to their spot, it always helped them calm down. But it was too dark and stormy for him to see clearly, until lightning shot the tree, right before they almost crashed into it. Dad didn't break, too drunk to think clearly, so mom grabbed the wheel and jerked them in another direction. Which was smart thinking on her part, if it didn't cause them to flip. At least that's what the police told me, how they found out that much is beyond me.

I really need to learn how to stop daydreaming, reminiscing will get me nowhere. I wipe my tears and get off my knees. I have a promise to my mom, that I'll follow my dream, writing. And I never break my promises.

* * *

 **Heyaaa, so it's been a long time since I've written anything. But….I have a strong idea of what I want to do with this story. And the title isn't metaphorical, there will be dragons in this story ;), just wait, I need me some build up. Also, I think it's gonna be a harem. See you next time hopefully** ?:LK **(so my dog kicked my laptop keyboard while I was writing this and made that, I was so proud of it bcs she is my baby and it looks kinda like an emoticon, so I copy pasted it)**


	2. Meet Cute

**Thoughts in** _ **italics**_

 **This chapter is going to have a lot of thoughts because honestly who wouldn't when experiencing this.**

* * *

A snap of a twig made me flick my head hurtfully fast to a shadow just a little left of the tree. I had finally decided to leave and now my paranoia was kicking in, _great job Lucy_. Alas, I've never been one to ignore my paranoia, _I would most definitely die in a horror movie as The Basic Ass White Girl Who Couldn't Mind Her Own Damn Business._ Every step I took toward the weird shadow, made me grip my tiny pocket knife, so cleverly disguised as a key, harder. _Fuck pepper spray, I'm gonna stab a bitch if something jumps at me._

Finally reaching where the shadow previously was, I find nothing. Well I mean a pile of suspicious leaves and a...weird blue tail thing sticking out isn't exactly nothing, but it's certainly not what I was expecting. Quickly I looked over my surroundings, double checking for ax murderers. Once clear I continued to investigate the now swishing tail. A not so subtle tug on the tail revealed a hilariously cerulean cat. _What the actual fuck? Did I somehow fall down the rabbit hole and into Alice in Wonderland? I need to keep my inner monologue down if someone could hear my thoughts I'd be in trouble. I refuse to go to therapy again. FOCUS LUCY!_

My mind finally settled down and allowed me to examine the cat. At first, it seemed standoffish, hissing at me everytime I approached it, but I think it became bored because it mellowed out. Cautiously I approached it, hoping this time it would let me touch it. The cat held my gaze as I neared it, it looked almost like it was laughing at my attempts. One more step and I'd be back in petting distance of the blue creature.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you blondie," I halted in my tracks. A few feet behind me was a blonde beefy male, hot in his own right, but his arrogance distracted me from his looks. He was leisurely sitting on my parent's fallen tree, ignorant to the significance of it. My blood boiled as he smirked at me, my earlier forgotten knife, yet again in my hand. I analyzed the man in front of me, he was large which usually meant slow, I could outrun him. He had a scar which meant he'd been in a fight, so he had experience. _He'd be fun to make a character out of._ If I was lucky he would toss his weight around if he swung, giving me the opportunity to use it against him, but if he really was experienced, then my chances were slim.

I wasn't the only one eyeing my opponent though. His gaze ran over my body, I had to suppress a shiver, _God I hope I shivered out of fear, not lust for a possible psycho._

* * *

 _This blonde chick in front of me must be smarter than she looks._ I continued my gaze over her body, she was hot as hell, but what really intrigued me was her eyes. Her eyes seemed to scan me, determining the best choice of action when dealing with me. A small chuckle escaped my lips as I noticed her tiny knife, It couldn't damage him, but then again nothing really could. If used correctly though she could probably do damage onto a normal male.

"Oh you won't be needing that honey," my smirk now growing at her flustered face when she realized I knew about her knife. Her panic only lasted a minute before her grip tightened and her face steeled.

"Who are you," her tone was harsh, but her body was relaxed. She had fighting experience if she knew to keep calm so her reflexes would work correctly, I assumed.

"Your savior from a mean scratch from an evil cat."

"Well if that's all, would you please be on your way?" her smile was sickeningly sweet.

"And leave a gorgeous blonde alone in a dangerous forest, I think not, you should be the one on your way hun," I could tell my endearing nicknames for her were getting on her nerves. _This is so much more fun than fucking with flamebrain_.

"HAPPY! WHERE ARE YOU?" _Speak of the devil and he shall appear._

* * *

 _Fuck, I can't take on two guys, I mean this pink haired dude sure is smaller but he still looks fairly strong._ I took a deep breath and prepared to run, but stopped when I saw the pinkette pick up the cat lovingly. _How cute._ The blonde dude just scoffed at the pair then stalked over to them.

"I told you to stay in The Valley dumbass, I told you I would take care of the chick," Lucy shuddered at the dark tone he used and the phrase 'take care of.'

"But Happy ran off and I didn't want him to get hurt," surprisingly the other guy held his ground under the blondes glare.

"I'm sorry Natsu and Laxus, I just wanted to tease the weirdo," the blue cat said.

 _...THE BLUE CAT SAID?_

And that's when Lucy ran.

* * *

 **Hey my peeps, so lucy met Laxus and Natsu, can't wait till she meets the rest :)))))))**


End file.
